


Homewrecker

by forestofsecrets



Series: A Household Name [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: And he comes up with a plan, Drama, Feelings, Light on that relationship tag for now, M/M, Ren sorts through his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ren has an evening to himself. His thoughts start to take over.Why did Masato pass him over earlier? Was he not good enough?Well then. Ren would have to change that now wouldn't he?





	Homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part. It was mostly already written when I posted the first part so I figured may as well post this one too. I haven't started the third part so that will take longer.
> 
> Also I just realized that I don't have Toki's Listening to Music SR card in Shining Live. I am a day 1 player. How.
> 
> Made on 08/19/2019.

That particular session didn’t amount to much. Ren’s mind was elsewhere after they had been sorted into their ‘family' roles. That distraction lasted the rest of the session and even after they left for the day.

The sound of darting hitting the board was a constant one. It served the fill the empty space normally reserved for the shuffle of brushes and calligraphy paper. The evening grew later and Masato had yet to return.

The others in the group seemed to be taking Otoya’s blunder in stride. Natsuki, in particular, seemed to be over the moon at having some siblings, pulling Syo nearly onto his lap multiple times. Honestly, it wasn’t much different than their usual behaviour, Ren supposed.

He knew it was silly to be so wrapped up in a pretend game. It shouldn’t get to him so much. Yet his darts were ending up further and further from the bullseye. So much for always hitting his target. If Masato’s heart was the target then Ren’s dart wouldn’t even manage to hit the board.

But this was getting ridiculous. It didn’t amount to anything. They were just labels. It wasn’t like Ren wouldn’t make a good faux father. What it came down to Masato not wanting anything to do with him. The blond couldn’t deny the tightness in his chest when he was shut down so completely earlier. 

The blond’s hand was raised to throw another but he lowered it. He would never be able to hit that target. Ren was too loud, too scandalous, too extroverted. He wasn’t polite enough, didn’t dress moderately enough, wasn’t the right type. Maybe it came down to what was between his legs.

Ren must have tried everything in the book. Being subtle just didn’t work. But Masato refused most physical contact. Pick up lines passed him by, any overt ones just got Ren a stare in return. Gifts went unclaimed unless they were anonymous with absolutely zero hint at having come from him. His compliments made Masato shrink away.

Was Masato really that against him?

Overthinking things like this wasn’t his style at all. Surely, Masato didn’t hold has much disdain for Ren as he let on because there were the small things. They existed to give Ren just that much amount of hope. He almost rather it all be ripped away.

Ren chided himself. He was becoming a mess and now he was hoping that Masato didn’t return for a while because there was no way that he could catch Ren like this. 

The blond decided to go for a drive to clear his head.

Driving always helped. Ren could just let his mind wander. Nothing but an open road and a wheel, the soothing motion of the car responding to his actions.

Unlike a certain individual.

Hands tightening, his foot pressed down on the accelerator a little too hard. The car jerked forward. That wouldn’t do. This was supposed to make Ren forget about him tonight.

No, not forget. Ren doubted he would ever be able to forget about Masato even if the man vanished from the face of the Earth tomorrow. He’d spend his life searching for those stunningly deep eyes.

When the lights started to blur, he pulled over. Hazards on. The road was empty anyways. The streetlight just beyond his car flickered on, the sun had dipped below the horizon.

Was this what despair felt like? Or was Ren just being overly dramatic again. He had a tendency to be, apparently. Destined to love someone he could never have. Masato often talked about having terrible luck but Ren wondered how little he knew.

Reclining in his seat, he let his head fall back. He rapidly blinked, letting his hands fall by his sides. This was all becoming so complicated. It was so much easier when they were kids. Just two boys, hand in hand. Running from parties and splashing around in a lake. Looking up at the stars and laughing.

Now the only stars Ren saw were blurry, dim lights in the sky.

What would it take, he wondered, to get even a glance? He wouldn’t be satisfied with that but it would be a start. A start into something more, perhaps, that Ren will do everything in his power to cultivate.

He’d have to forget about being subtle. Let’s throw that right out the window, ya? Change of plans. Be bold. Be loud. Be everything that Ren was whispered to be. Push Masato right against the wall, hold him there, and let him know everything that he was making Ren feel. 

(Ideally, Ren would have preferred in their positions were reversed.)

He needed to get it in gear. Kick it up a notch. Blow Masato’s mind and everything else he can get his hands on. An inadvertent swipe of his tongue over his lips let on exactly what he thought of.

Dragging the back of his hand across his eyes, Ren took a deep breath. Shaky, but another one followed and they got steadier. Soon, the car was spinning its wheels back on the road. The gears in Ren’s mind were spinning faster.

The goal was clear. Make it so Masato wouldn’t be able to avoid his advances anymore. Show Masato that he was the better choice. Masato wouldn’t be able to look away from Ren, he’d make sure of it. He had nothing against Icchi but the blond was a man on a mission.

Ren was going to be a goddamn homewrecker.


End file.
